This invention concerns automobile bodies, and more particularly convertible top automobile bodies.
Automobiles typically are provided with trunks to enable storage of luggage or other items to be transported, with a hinged and locked trunk lid provided at the rear of the automobile body for this purpose.
In subcompact convertible top car models, the body space receiving the convertible top when folded down extends to the very rear of the auto body, precluding a conventional trunk space, and the resultant reduction in storage space is of course a distinct drawback to such car models.
The convertible top, even when folded down, does not occupy the full depth of the top receiving space, and whenever the top is up, this space could be used for storage space if there was convenient access thereto.
The present invention thus has as its object the provision of convenient access to the convertible top receiving space to be able to be used as a luggage space in car models of this type.